The Roadhouse Rebuilt (A Dean Winchester Love Story)
by xXRockerChicXx
Summary: A story I originally posted on Quibblo
1. Revival

"Alunni, another beer." My black-haired, tan-skinned, no-nonsense woman of a bartender cracked a beer open and handed it to me, and I went back to the game of pool I was immersed in. It was against one of my many male patrons, who'd bet me $200 against a kiss that he'd win.

I won of course, and smiled as he handed me his $200. "I told you, don't get so cocky next time."

"Jeez, don't act like you own the place..." I smirked as he walked away.

That was one of my gimmicks; nobody here knew I was actually the owner of the roadhouse except Alunni, whose first name was Rosina. Calling her by her last name was just a carryover from my time as a Marine, which I'd been before I left to rebuild the roadhouse.

I thought back to when I knew Ellen and Jo, and instantly missed them. I wished they could be around to see how I'd rebuilt their home and business, and how much the hunters who came here enjoyed it. I also thought about how I kept my real identity hidden from them all, and how much it could've helped Ellen and Jo while they were alive.

I laid my pool cue down and sat at the bar, and Alunni remarked "You look pretty down, Marilyn." I smirked; Marilyn was her nickname for me, since my last name was Monroe, and all the hunters here had taken to calling me that.

"Yeah...I was just thinking about how Ellen and Jo would've liked the way I revamped this old place." I rebuilt it bigger and a bit nicer after I inherited the burnt-out remains of the old roadhouse, but still kept it just the right amount of dingy for all the returning hunters. "I know the hunters definitely like it."

"'Course they do. They also like me and you pretty well too." I chuckled; there was no denying that. We got hit on pretty often. "I wonder how much they'd chase you if they knew who you really were."

"They'd probably be intimidated. An ex-Marine hunter with more kills under her belt than most of these men..? They'd be running for the hills."

"Well, that's their problem."

Alunni switched out my near-empty beer for another fresh one, and I knew this was going to be a long evening. Two beers in 10 minutes almost always led to the heavy stuff,and a morning of regretting it afterwards. I was welcoming it right now though, if only it meant getting the bitter thoughts of Ellen and Jo out of my head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When it came time to clean up the messes of the night, I was almost too gone to get the job done. Almost.

I scrubbed the bar down as Alunni swept, probably finding some dropped money or jewelry as we almost always did. There was some spilled beer that had dried into a hard, sticky mess, and by the time I was done I was out of breath.

I sat on one of the barstools and laid my head on my arms, wishing I could fall asleep right then and there. Alunni came over and I muttered "Do you ever get tired of working for me?"

"Not really. It's a fun job, and bunking with my battle buddy has always been great." I laughed.

"I'm not that fun...I'm drunk half the time and beating on grabby patrons the other half...Oh, or I'm having horrific nightmares, I forgot about that one."

I had a flashback of one of those horrific nightmares right then, and shuddered violently.

"Well, it's not like you don't have reason...All those things you saw and did...I'd be having nightmares too." Alunni might've been my best friend and fellow Marine, but she wasn't a hunter by nature. She hadn't decapitated the ghouls that'd killed her parents, or the hundreds of other creatures I'd hunted over the years, even while I was enlisted.

"Yeah, well, I'd be happier if I didn't have nightmares. A lot happier." I sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry I'm being such a bummer again...I'll help you finish cleaning."

"Don't worry about it...You go sit down before you fall over, I'll do this."

I made my way outside and sat on the bench I'd put out there, and took several deep breaths. The night sky was bright in this part of Wisconsin, and you could actually see the stars, not like in the city. In the city, you couldn't see any stars. It was all just darkness.

"Oh God, what am I _doing?"_ Thinking about stars and the sky and the city? I jumped up and kicked at the dirt parking lot, kicking up a giant cloud of dust. I looked back up at the sky and bellowed "Why the hêll did I have to survive this long?! Why couldn't you just let me die along with all those people and things I killed !?"

There was nothing but silence, interrupted by the chirping of a few insects nearby, and I groaned deeply. "I'm such an idiot..."

I was about to head back inside when Alunni came out and announced "There's someone on the phone looking for you."

"Looking for Marilyn, or looking for Alessa Monroe?"

"Looking for, and I quote, 'whoever rebuilt Harvelle's instead of leaving it a burned-out piece of shît like it should've been.'" I raised an eyebrow. "He says he's a hunter who knew Ellen and Jo."

"Big deal, so did all the hunters that come here. Give him the usual runaround."

Alunni had a hurried conversation with whoever was on the phone and nearly threw the phone on the ground. "He says he's coming here."

"Okay? It's not like we can't send him away once he gets here. Get my Black Shadow." Alunni hurried inside and came back out a minute later holding my matte-finish Winchester Black Shadow shotgun. "There you are baby..."

"Sure you're good to handle that in your condition?"

When I gave her a death glare, she silenced. "Loaded?" She nodded. "Get inside." Alunni went back inside, undoubtedly grabbing one of her own weapons in case she would need it. I doubted I even needed mine, but it felt right to hold it in my hands with an unknown hunter approaching.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearly four in the morning before I heard the rumble of a car engine and saw the glare of headlights approaching. I checked to make sure there was a cartridge in the barrel as I stood and watched an old black Impala pull into the dirt lot just in front of where I was standing.

A tall light-brown haired man stepped out of the driver's side, and an even taller one with dark-brown hair came out of the passenger's side. They stared at me with my shotgun and I couldn't help grinning the smallest bit.

"You the one that insulted Alunni on the phone?"

The shorter of the two scoffed and asked "The bartender's name is Alunni?"

"If you ever served, you'd understand. Now what the hêll are you two doing here?"

"Looking for whoever restored this...dump to its former glory. Last we saw of this place, it was a pile of ash and dead bodies."

"Tell me what business you two have here, and _maybe_ I'll tell you why I fixed it up."

The two men looked at each other and the taller of the two started. "We knew Ellen and Jo, and...we were there when they died." I lowered my weapon. "We were working a case nearby and heard this place was up and running again, and thought we'd check it out. That's all."

I looked them both up and down again. "Names?"

"I'm Sam, and this is Dean." I knew immediately who they were when he said their names. I also knew it was a very bad thing to have them around.

"I know who you are Sam, Your brother too. Inside, now."

I turned and entered the bar, and when the brothers followed me inside, Alunni raised her Colt Marine Pistol, but I motioned for her to put it away. I, however, kept my Black Shadow in my lap as I sat at the bar.

The two men also sat at the bar and I said "Now, you two give me a reason why I shouldn't shoot you with your namesake shotgun right here."

They both stared openly at me. I raised it and Dean held up his hands saying "Now wait a minute. We came in without weapons and you're gonna just threaten us?"

"I know you have twin Colt pistols strapped to your waist right now. Mind putting them on the bar?" Dean sighed and pulled out his shiny pistols and laid them out for me to see. "Without weapons, huh? Now, on with the explanation."

Sam stepped in in place of Dean. "We were attacked by hêllhounds when we were trying to kill Lucifer, and one hurt Jo real bad, so she volunteered to stay behind while we went on ahead. Ellen stayed with her and they blew up the hêllhounds, and that's the only way we escaped..."

"But you failed to kill Lucifer, and he went on with all his Apocalypse business. I know how the rest of that story goes." I had a few scars to go along with the rest of that story, too. "Here's my story: My folks were killed when I was 13 by a couple of ghouls. After I chopped their heads, I stayed with Ellen and Jo until I went off to the Marines at 17. From the time my parents died until I started to rebuild this place, I hunted more things than you can _imagine."_

Dean butted back in the conversation with "Then where were you when Ellen and Jo got blown to bits?"

I glared at him as I said "I was in Afghanistan in the middle of a firefight with Taliban loyalists, shooting them in the face a couple dozen times. I didn't hear about Ellen and Jo until a month after it happened, when the deed got sent out to my camp along with a copy of Ellen's will saying everything belonged to me. Forgive for not being here, _Dean."_ He backed up, looking honestly surprised.

Sam looked confused and asked "I thought women weren't supposed to be in combat?"

"There was a car bomb that just missed our Humvee, and it turned into a firefight...A lot of people got hurt, okay?" I could vividly remember blood spattering everywhere, and shuddered. Alunni knew what that meant, and grabbed me another beer despite my near-drunken state.

"Sorry...You know, our dad was a Marine too."

"Yippee...I imagine 8 years in the service didn't do him much good either." I took a swig of beer. "In case you're wondering, my name's Alessa Monroe, but everyone calls me Marilyn. I am the proud unknown owner of this place."

"Unknown owner? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means none of my patrons know who I am. They know Alessa Monroe is a hunter that owns this roadhouse, and then they know Marilyn; the tall, stylish, 20-something that drinks and plays pool here every night. I don't let anyone know who I am in case they might be here for...another purpose."

"Makes sense...Helps to hide from demons and monsters too. Do you still hunt?"

"Not particularly, no. I devote all my time to running this place and drinking the booze in it. A pretty peaceful existence, if I do say so myself...The hunters do get rowdy sometimes though."

"So if you don't hunt, why all the weapons?"

"Because I'm not an idiot, and I know something might come looking for me. I've angered more than a few demons in my time, though 99% of them don't live to seek revenge." I handed my empty beer off to Alunni and stood. "Now, you two take the extra room to bunk in tonight, and we'll continue this little...chat when I'm sober in the morning."

"We'll get a hotel, thanks." I faced Dean with my Black Shadow still in hand. "Or we'll take that back room. You're really forceful, have you noticed that?"

"Maybe when you've killed as many things as I have, you'll know that force is the best weapon against your enemies." Dean almost looked offended as he took his guns and followed his brother to the back room I'd pointed out, with two cots and a private bathroom inside.

When the door shut I lowered my weapon again, and made my way to my own room. In my room, the most spacious of the three, I put my gun carefully away with the others and plopped down on my soft bed.

I could hear Dean and Sam muttering about me in the other room and pulled one of my pillows over my head to drown out their noise.

This had been a horrible evening, just as I predicted it would be. I hated being right.


	2. Training

"Marilyn..? Marilyn!" I could hear Alunni calling me and sighed, and sat up from my weight bench. I'd just been so _pissed off_ about those Winchester boys showing up, that exercising was the only thing to keep my mind blank. I hadn't lifted weights in quite some time though, and my muscles were extremely sore.

There was a trap door in my bedroom that led to this converted basement, and that was where I emerged from when Alunni came into my room.

"Oh, I didn't know you were down there...Sam and Dean left to go get breakfast for all of us."

"All of us, sure..." Out of a corner of my closet, I dug out my 70lb heavy bag. "Help me."

Alunni helped me drag it into the main room of the roadhouse and hang it on one of the exposed rafters. Once that was done she remarked "Okay, I know something's bothering you now. You haven't even gone downstairs in a whole year, and now you're right back into an exercise routine. What is it?"

"Nothing." I readjusted my fingerless gloves and started punching. My fists quickly started to hurt but I ignored them. This was low-key compared to what I used to do, and I was determined to get back into shape. "I feel fine."

"Except you sound pissed off and you're punching that thing with spiked rings." I looked down at the silver rings on my fingers and shrugged. "It's because of Sam and Dean coming here, isn't it?"

"I spent two whole years keeping my identity secret for a reason. The fact that those two found out means I could be dead in a week, maybe less. I need to be ready for whatever will come, because believe me, something will."

"I think you're too hard on them." I glowered at Alunni until she threw up her hands and walked away.

She didn't get why I was mad. I lover her almost like a sister, I did, but she didn't need to worry about our situation like I did. Alunni could handle herself from most attackers, but the supernatural wasn't something she dealt with very often. The most Alunni had done was help me to exorcise a couple of low-level demons, right before I came here to rebuild the roadhouse.

I heard the door of the roadhouse open and didn't bother turning to see the Winchesters, instead punching the bag with such force that I punched a small hole in the hard canvas fabric.

"And here, I thought there wasn't a good side to staying here." I ignored Dean and started kicking. "By the way, doing that in heels isn't a very good idea."

"Oh really?" I took my size 11 boots and swung a high kick, and one of the chains holding the bag up snapped. I turned and went to Dean, and smirked at the fact that I was taller than him with my boots on. "You shouldn't poke fun at someone that can kick your âss, boy." Sam laughed.

"Boy?" I walked away and he stood there with a stupid look on his face. I could hear him ask Sam "Did she seriously just do that?!"

"You do act like a kid sometimes."

I took down the heavy bag, knowing I'd have to replace that chain or I wouldn't be able to use it. It probably broke because I hadn't used it in so long.

That, or because I was so infuriated at Dean that I kicked it as hard as I possibly could.

Alunni helped me heave it back to my room and I decided to stay in my exercise gear, sports bra and all.

When we came out,m Sam and Dean were eating, and Sam motioned to a breakfast bag of McDonald's for Alunni and I. I shrugged and opened the bag, picking out several hash browns and a steak, egg, and cheese bagel.

I ate by myself over by the pool table and Alunni ate with those two, and I watched them all intently. They were having a conversation, and every time someone would glance over at me I could feel my muscles tense. It was a bad, bad thing to have them here, even so casually like this.

I couldn't finish my food, instead going back into my room and into the basement. There was another room down there, one where I kept all my best weapons.

I went to my wall of swords, of which almost every one had killed some form of demon or monster. They were all made of a titanium-tunsten alloy, one of the hardest materials I could find, and they were also all plated with silver.

I heard footsteps again but they were much to hard to be Alunni's. I went into the main training room and found Sam looking around at all my equipment.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Rosina said you would be down here..." Alunni was letting them call her by her first name? That was way too personal of a motion. "What is all this stuff?"

"My training equipment, of course." I pulled Sam into the weapons room and said "And these are the things I used to hunt with..."

"Used to..? You don't hunt anymore?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"When I left the Marines to rebuild this place, I left everything. The last time I killed anything was dâmn near two years ago, when Alunni helped me exorcise a demon that had attacked us." I chuckled. "Well, I did most of the exorcising. She stood there with a spray bottle of holy water almost peeing her pants."

"Most people are really surprised the first time they see a demon. She was in the service with you?" I nodded. "But you never took her on a hunt with you?"

"I always hunt by myself, and besides, she wasn't a hunter. I never wanted to bring anyone into this life, and I kept my 'activities' away from her as long as I could. It took her awhile to accept it, but she eventually told me she didn't want to be involved with my hunting."

"She couldn't handle it...Most people can't. Hêll, some hunters can't even handle it."

"And that's where the whiskey comes in." Sam raised an eyebrow. "I'm a hunter by nature, Sam, I've gotten smashed out of my mind more than a few times." Last night wasn't that bad, but I was still left with a lingering headache.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded and he continued. "Why were so pissed off when Dean and I showed up?"

"What do you mean, were? I'm still pissed." He looked discouraged. "I know you two have gotten a lot of hunters killed, including yourselves on multiple occasions. Bad things follow you everywhere you go. I've had two years of peace here, and now that you're here...there's a surefire guarantee that peace isn't going to last very long."

"Sorry you feel that way...Mind if I take a look at one of these?"

Thrown off by his question, I muttered "Sure..." He picked out a blue-sheathed titanium sword and slid it out, blinking several times when the reflected light glinted in his eyes. "Try to be careful with that...It's made of some dâmn hard stuff, but it's plated with silver, and it'll chip off if you fûck with it too much."

"Okay." Sam handed me the sheath as he slowly swung the thin blade through the air. It was perfectly tailored to my style and preferences, right down to the silk cord wrapping the tsuka. "How did you get all these?"

"I had them specially made. The money came from a bank in the Caimans, which is still pretty upset after almost a decade that someone jacked an entire vault full of money." Sam looked impressed. "Don't tell me you've never stolen something before?"

"Of course I have...Just never a bank's entire cash stash. How'd you do it?"

"Trade secrets. I did enjoy rolling in quite a few million dollars, until I had to spend it. I still have a good chunk left though, enough for when the roadhouse doesn't do so good."

"If you have money to blow, why come rebuild this place? I know you were friends with Ellen and Jo..."

"No, I wasn't." Sam looked confused. "They were my family, the only ones that would take care of me. I was a pretty rowdy kid...Guess I really was born a hunter." Sam still looked confused, and I sighed and took back the sword. Re-sheathing ti and hanging it up, I said "Go upstairs before your brother starts wondering if I've chopped into little bits yet."

"He was under the impression that you would do that to him." I smirked.

"I might've thought about it once or twice." Sam turn to go and I pulled him by the arm. "Wait a second...While I have you alone, would you mind telling me why you and Dean came here?"

"We were working a case nearby, remember?" I nodded slowly.

"What case?" He looked uncomfortable. "Sam..."

"You didn't hear me say anything, but we we're still actually on the case. There were a few robberies in a nearby town, but a security guard at one of the stores got burnt to a crisp. We haven't found anything yet and got...distracted by coming here."

"Then I'll help you. If it gets you out of my bar and out of my life faster, I'll do whatever I need to."

"Thanks...I guess." I led Sam out of my basement room and was sure to lock the door tightly when we exited.

He exited my bedroom and I said "Get in your best fed suit, we're going to that crime scene where the man was incinerated."

I shut the door and went to dust off another relic from my hunting days. In my closet, hanging in a plastic bag to ensure it wasn't damaged, was the smoky black pinstripe skirt suit and blue silk blouse that I used to impersonate federal agents. The black pointy stilettos were with it as well, and I retrieved a pair of blue-tinted sunglasses to complete the look.

I looked in my mirror and patted my pocket with the fake federal ID in it, noting that I looked like a legitimate agent. Maybe in another life I could've been on that other side of the law, but things just had to go another way.

I stepped out and found both Sam and Dean in pantsuits, Dean looking rather uncomfortable and pulling at his tie.

"You know, you two would look a lot more believable if you weren't wearing $50 suits."

"Let's just get this over with." We went outside to their Impala and I walked to the driver's side. "Give me the keys."

Dean looked horrified. "Why!?"

"Because I'm a Special Agent-In-Charge to everyone we're going to meet, and the person in charge always drives."

Dean groaned as he handed his keys over and quickly yelled to Sam "I'm not sitting in the back!"

Sam laughed as he got in the passenger side, forcing Dean to sit in the back anyway. I laughed and got in as well, liking the feel of the car. I didn't have to adjust the seat at least, and I internally thanked my parents for both being incredibly tall.

The jewelry store where the man had been burned was only a few miles from the roadhouse, and I was surprised that I hadn't heard about it. I may have been out of the game for awhile, but hunters passed through every day and I hadn't heard a word.

As we pulled up I said "Let me do all the talking, okay? I'm a professional."

Dean scoffed as we exited and went up to the storefront. The crime scene was about a day and a half old, so it was still cordoned off and a guard stood at the door. I went directly to him and flawlessly said "I'm Special Agent-In-Charge Tanya Harding. These are Agents Mason and Richard. We're here to see the crime scene?" I took out my fake badge, which was made of very real gold, and showed the security guard.

"Go on in. If you're looking for the remains of the security guard that was stationed here, they've already been sent down to the morgue." I nodded and we entered.

Dean casually asked "Agent Richard? You couldn't come up with anything better than that?"

"I don't know, you tell me Agent Dîck." Sam suppressed a chuckle as I walked passed Dean to the interior of the store.

Most of the glass cases had been broken into, and it was obvious that a large number of items had been stolen. The broken glass had been cleaned up, as had the remains of the man that had been burned. There was still a large black spot almost dead-center on the store floor, and I knelt down to examine it.

Dean, who'd been looking at the busted jewelry cases, came over and said "See anything significant?"

"Besides the fact that there's still a half store full of jewelry and it looks like this guy got thrown into a kiln? No, nothing significant."

"Okay, besides that...What do you think it is?"

"There's only a number of things that could do this...The most plausible ones would be a higher level demon or possibly a witch, though they wouldn't have much of a reason to rob a jewelry store. Is Sam looking through the security tapes?"

"Nah, we looked at those before we came here and didn't find anything. Someone was smart enough to take the tape with them on it."

"Smarter than you, at least." He frowned. "I guess our next stop is to go see the remains. Get Sam." I stood up and headed for the door, but not before noticing something odd about one of the unbroken cases of jewelry.

I went to it and saw it was filled with different kinds of pearl necklaces, and a few platinum ones. That struck a chord somewhere in my brain and I examined the rest of the cases, only to be interrupted as Sam and Dean came out of the security room.

"We going?"

"Yeah...Come on." I followed them out, but I already had an inkling as to what had done this, and it wasn't at all good.

Just to be sure, I drove us to the hospital and we followed a nurse down to the basement morgue, where the blackened remains of the security guard from that night were stored.

The medical examiner, a short man in his 40's, said to us "It's the strangest thing I've ever seen...The guy was burnt to a crisp in the middle of a jewelry store, and there was nothing around to even suggest how he might've been burned. Not even a hint of accelerant."

He pulled one of the refrigerated drawers out, though there was certainly no need for it. All that was left of the man was a few blackened bones and a pile of equally black ash.

"You said there was no accelerant used?"

The M.E. nodded. "I've only had time to run a few preliminary tests, but I' haven't found a trace of gasoline, kerosine, acetone, ethanol...It was like this guy spontaneously combusted. Just went up in flames for no apparent reason."

"Well, that's why we're here...to find that reason. Can I have a copy of what you've found so far? For our records." I smiled and the squat man grinned and nodded.

"I'll be right back with that, give me a moment." He hurried away and I gave the remains another once-over before pushing the drawer shut again.

The M.E. came back and handed me a file, and I thanked him graciously. "We'll get these back to you as soon as possible."

"Oh, that's okay...I have more copies in back." I gave him another smile before leading the way out, dropping the fake smile once we were on the way out.

Dean chuckled and asked "What was that?"

"That was flirting with a middle-aged man to get files that the police probably haven't even seen yet. I feel disgusting, let's go now." I gave the keys back to Dean and got into the back of the Impala. "How about we get some food here in town, huh?"

Him and Sam briefly discussed a place to eat before speeding off, and I stared out the window as we drove. Jewelry theft, a man burned to a crisp, and no evidence of demons or witches at the crime scene. I was coming to a haunting realization about what might've done it, but I hoped dearly that I was wrong.

We arrived at a small-time restaurant, but I didn't go in immediately.

I motioned for the Winchesters to go inside and said "I want to call Alunni, make sure everything at the roadhouse is okay."

They nodded and went in, and I hurriedly dialed Alunni's number. It rang several times before the voicemail picked up, and I quickly hung up and dialed the roadhouse number next.

She picked up immediately this time, and before she could utter the standard greetings, I asked "Why didn't you answer your cell phone?"

"Marilyn? You always tell me not to answer whenever we're busy. A couple of families passing through came in for a bite, so I've been a bit busy cooking."

"Okay...Look, when you get the time, I need to to go down into my weapons room and get St. George's Sword out of the vault. The combination is 9-3-7-5-2."

"St. George's Sword..? You mean..?!"

"Yes, that one! Just get it and have it ready for when the Winchesters and I get back there. I have a feeling we're going to need it." I hung up and entered the restaurant, where Sam and Dean were already seated and choosing from a menu. I sat and said "Things are pretty busy...I've let her know we'll be back there in a little while."

"So we have to stay the night again? Yippee..." I nudged Dean hard with my elbow and picked up a menu.

"There's no need to be like that...I've offered you a free place to stay and free help with your case, so try being a little more grateful. Unless you'd rather be spending $100 a night on some dumpy little hooker motel?"

"Well, hookers are nice..."

"Yeah, if you like Herpes." Sam struggled not to laugh again and I grinned. A waitress came up and I ordered country fried steak with brown gravy and fries, and a on the side.

Sam and Dean ordered, both getting whiskey with their food, and I chuckled. "And here I thought I was a heavy drinker. It's only the middle of the day."

"5 o'clock somewhere, right?" I shook my head and groaned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got back to the roadhouse, Alunni was waiting outside with a heavy box made of Palo Santo laying at her feet. I knew that within that box was a long steel blade with a golden hilt, wrapped in velvet and never meant to have been removed from my vault.

Dean and Sam looked at it questioningly, but I said "Go on inside...I have to speak with her." They shrugged and went inside, and I stood several feet away from Alunni. "Why did do bring that out here? I said to have it ready, not to have it out where everyone can see it."

"Why do you need it? I've only ever seen this box once, when you brought it here, and now you're telling me to just bring it out? What exactly are you hunting?"

I looked to make sure Dean and Sam weren't listening before I stepped closer to Alunni.

In a hushed voice I said "I'm 99% sure we're looking for a dragon."

"A...dragon?" Alunni looked stupefied. "I thought those weren't real?"

"Well, they are. And that's the only thing that can kill it." She looked down at the box. "You didn't open it, did you?"

"Of course not...But next time, you better tell me what the hêll you need the sword of Excalibur for, or I will open it." Alunni turned and stormed inside, and after several seconds I heard her bedroom door slam shut.

I picked up the heavy box and carried it inside, and Dean and Sam were waiting expectantly by the bar. I sat the box down on top of it and went around to pour myself a drink and Dean asked "Mind telling us what the hêll that was about?"

"She doesn't like what we're hunting."

"What do you mean? We don't even know what we're hunting." I stared at him as I took a sip straight from the bottle, and Dean slowly said "You're holding something back...I _knew_ it."

"I didn't know if you would figure it out in time, so I had Alunni get this out of storage...We're going to need it."

"What is it?"

"Open it up." Dean warily unlatched the box and lifted the lid, and slowly lifted the sheets of velvet covering the blade.

The light glinted off of it harshly and he and Sam shielded their eyes briefly, and when their eyes adjusted and they lowered their arms, I was holding the blade in my hands.

The gold hilt felt right in my hands, and I was glad to see my sword after so long. It took me an entire decade to track down the sword's whereabouts, and I'd only brought it out of storage once before now.

"What...is that?"

I swung the blade from side to side slowly and said "This is the Sword of Saint George...You probably know it as Excalibur." Their eyes widened. "It was forged from the blood of a dragon named Hypolyes, and is undoubtedly my most valuable possession...and I'm going to use it to kill the dragon we're hunting."


	3. Caledfwlch

_I was running...Running towards something? Running away from something? I couldn't tell...I just knew that if I stopped, I was dead..._

_I tripped on a large crack in the ground and fell onto the hard ground, and a dark figure hovered over me and I froze with fear. I slowly turned over and the face of the beast jumped forward, and it was a face I recognized._

_He swung at me with a great claw and I screamed..._

I screamed and sat up, the gun in my hand unloading a shot into the darkness. A man shouted and I pointed my gun towards the source of the sound, but lowered it once he flipped the light on.

Sam stood in my doorway with a look of worry and concern, and I saw the bullet hole in the wall that had just missed his arm.

I slowly put my gun on the bedside table as Sam sat on the edge of the bed and asked "I came to check on you because you started screaming, and you tried to shoot me...Can I get an explanation?"

"I...Sorry...I guess I was having a nightmare, is all."

"Most nightmares don't end with you almost shooting someone."

I sighed. "I told you I killed more things than you can imagine...Not all of those things were demons or monsters." Sam's eyes widened. "I've killed more than a few people, and not all of them were for good reasons...I guess my subconscious felt the need to throw at me the face of the first guy I killed."

"I guess that can happen sometimes...Did it really affect you that badly?"

"I don't know, do you think killing my fiancé had a big effect on me?" Sam went silent. "I was 19 and he was a Marine I met in basic training two years before. We were a month from our

wedding date when he got poisoned by a siren and...I'm sure you can imagine the rest...Guess that wasn't a very good birthday present for me, huh?"

"I'm...sorry...My girlfriend Jessica got killed right in front of me, but I can't imagine having to kill her myself..."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to have to keep remembering killing Alex, so I'd appreciate if you would stop asking about it." I grabbed my cell phone from the bedside table and saw it was almost 6am. "Well, there's no point in going back to sleep now. I'll be preparing our battle strategy for when your lazy idiot of a brother wakes up."

I threw the covers off and wrenched open the trapdoor to the basement, making sure to slam it extra loud on the way down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, I hear someone had an extra-special morning earlier." I glanced briefly at Dean standing at the bottom of my stairs, then went back to my sit-ups.

"If you don't have anything better to ask me, please leave. I do have 55 more sit-ups to do." I pulled myself up again and saw he had in fact walked further into the room, ignoring my words. I sighed and sat up cross-legged and asked "What do you want?"

"Why'd you try to shoot my brother this morning?"

"Like I told him, I had a nightmare...But you don't look surprised, so I'm sure he already told you all about it."

"About Mr. Alex Constantine, he told me. And I researched it online and found out he went missing right around the time you said."

"He didn't go missing...I burned his body and dumped the ashes in a river. The police weren't the only ones looking for his killer, and I had to cover all my bases. Nobody found anything out, and that's the way it's gonna stay."

I jumped up onto my feet and said "Time to go...I'm only halfway done down here."

"Well, too bad, 'cause me and Sam are gonna go kill that Dragon. Now, would you care to help us, or are you going to give us that sword of yours so we can do it ourselves?"

"You're not taking my sword anywhere." I pushed him towards the stairs and we both went up.

The Palo Santo box was sitting on top of my dresser, and I carefully removed the sword from within it and strapped it to my side. Sam was readying his weapons and Dean already had a bag of weapons sitting on the bar, though I knew any weapons but my sword would do them almost no good. I hoped they knew that too, because I wasn't going to be the one to tell them otherwise.

Dean and Sam went for their Impala, but I didn't get in. I ignored their confused looks and went around the side of the roadhouse to the garage where I kept my own personal car. I rarely drove the car, because like my sword, it was extremely valuable.

I opened the garage door to reveal my convertible red 1957 Ferrari 250 California, in all its Italian glory. I turned to Dean and Sam and said "I'll take my car this time. Baby hasn't been driven in months."

I got in and lowered the top, enjoying the feel of the wind and the sound of the engine when I finally got her going. I followed after the Impala and we headed near town, going straight to the sewage treatment plant that sat on the city limits. Dean and Sam exited their car hesitantly, but I didn't quite have their patience. I jumped out of my car and headed straight in, much to their dismay.

After a few ignored shouts, I waited until they both came in after me and I said "I don't have time to wait for you two, let's get going."

Dean groaned and I led the way, almost knowing exactly where to go. The dragons would like a damp, dark part of the sewer to take refuge in, since there weren't any caves anywhere near here.

When we came upon one of these areas and heard noises, Sam and Dean both pulled me back so they could walk ahead towards the noise. I groaned internally but followed behind them anyway. If one of us was going to get hit, I didn't want it to be me.

We reached a particularly nasty little corridor and came upon the source of the noise, and I immediately knew my deduction of dragons was correct. Three men were sitting in the corridor, playing with the load of gold jewelry they'd stolen from the store in town, and I could hear the sobbing of a girl somewhere else nearby.

"They've taken at least one virgin girl...Go get them Sam." He looked at me, bewildered. "I'm the one with the dragon-killing sword, remember? Go."

He groaned and set off down a separate hallway, and Dean asked "Do you really think that's a smart idea?"

"If we die, at least they can get out of here. Let's go announce ourselves, shall we?" Dean shrugged and we both stood tall and entered the corridor.

The three dragons immediately jumped up, their eyes zeroing in on the sword at my waist.

I casually said "Hey there boys...Mind if we join the party?"

One of them stepped forward, the leader of the group I guessed, and said "Of course not. We do owe you one, since your buddy there killed one of ours." I glanced beside me at Dean.

He looked back at me and said "With one of the other dragon-killing swords, I stabbed one of them through the chest...and he _screamed_ like a little bîtch if I've ever heard one." The dragons snarled and leaped forward, and I drew my sword and sliced the first one in one fell swoop.

His head fell to the ground in front of us, but I didn't have time to savor the victory, as the other two viciously attacked. I was thrown against one of the cement walls and kept a tight hold on the sword in my hand, but one of the remaining dragons ripped it from my hand and threw it across the corridor.

His hand went to my throat and he snarled "Now we owe you two...I guess I can take it out on you, even though you're not a virgin."

I kicked him hard between the legs and he fell to his knees, and I scrambled for the sword. Just before I reached it I felt a hand around my ankle and was dragged backward, my vicious kick to the dragon doing almost no damage.

This time, the dragon shoved me face-first against the cement wall and growled "I owe you for that too." I felt a searing hot pain on my back and let out an ear-splitting scream.

I could feel my skin bubble and break, and the feeling only intensified when the dragon spun me and crushed my burnt back against his front. I saw that Dean had retrieved the sword and killed the other one, and now my captor was the last one left.

He took a step back and roared "Make a move and I tear her head clean off."

Dean was maybe 5 feet away, close enough to stab the dragon, if I wasn't in the way. In a moment of bravery or stupidity, I didn't know, I shouted "Stab him!"

"But you're in the way!"

"Forget about me, just do it!" The dragon chuckled at Dean's apprehensive look. "DEAN, STAB HIM!"

Dean thrust the sword forward and I felt it pierce my midsection and go clean through. The dragon holding me shrieked in agony and fell dead to the floor, and I was frozen with shock.

My vision began to get hazy, but I could see Sam come back in the room with a woman, and shout at the sight of Dean holding a sword through my stomach.

They looked like they didn't know whether to leave the sword or remove it, so I took the golden hilt in my hands and jerked it out myself.

I coughed up blood and could feel more dripping from my wound, but when Dean went to grab me I pushed him away. I stumbled to the girl, who didn't look any older than 19, and managed to force out a single question.

"Did...they...râpe you..?"

She nodded slowly and I promptly thrust through her with the sword, and Dean and Sam shouted once more. The girl fell dead to the floor and I collapsed on top of her, blood seeping everywhere.

I was hoisted up in the air by Dean, and I chuckled halfheartedly and said "I'm...bleeding on your...leather coat..."

"The coat can go to Hêll, we gotta save you. But why'd you stab the girl, we did all this to save her!"

"Don't...take me...to the hospital..."

"What!?" I could barely hear Dean as my hearing and vision left me along with my blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Third Person PointOfView)**

_Dean went into the backseat of the Impala with Alessa and threw the keys to his brother, who jumped into the driver's seat. As Sam sped towards town, Dean shouted at him to turn around._

"What, why?!"

"She said she didn't want to go to the hospital!"

"Dean! We can't treat her ourselves, you know that! We have to take her to the hospital!"

"What if her Marine buddies are looking for her, huh? Or the Feds? Taking her to a public hospital would be...stupid!"

_Sam stepped on the brakes and the Impala screeched to a halt. Sam turned in his seat and said_ "Then what do you suggest we do?!"

"I...don't know! Try to call an angel down here or something!" _One particular angel came to mind, but Dean pushed that thought away. He knew there was no way Castiel would come back, especially for something so trivial as this._

"Do any of the angels even like us anymore?! I'm pretty sure they all hate us for everything we've done."

"Just drive, I'll worry about the praying." _Sam pushed the car forward again and Dean prayed earnestly in his mind. "Come on Castiel, I know you can hear me...We went through some pretty bad times near the end there, and I know I'm probably the last person you wanna see right now...But we need your help."_

_Dean heard nothing in return and cursed aloud._ "Dâmmit!" _Sam thought this meant the angels had rejected Dean, but he kept trying._

_"Come on Cas, we really need your help here...I don't blame you for everything and I hope you don't blame me...This chick doesn't deserve to die for helping us like so many people already did, and we __**really**__ need your help to save her. Please, __**please,**__ get your feathery butt back here to the roadhouse, because we need you...and I miss you." Dean hoped that last personal part might do the trick, but Castiel didn't appear. Dean said aloud to his brother_ "They're not gonna help..."

"So do you wanna turn back?"

"No. Go back to the roadhouse...If Alessa dies, we'll burn her bones..." _Dean looked down at Alessa's still form and kept his hand tightly pressed to her torso, though this did nothing for the blood seeping from the wound in her back._

_They were back at the roadhouse within minutes, and Rosina Alunni came rushing out at their frantic arrival._

_Sam exited and Alunni shouted_ "Where's Marilyn?!"

_When Dean slid out of the backseat with Alessa in his arms, Alunni screamed. She rushed to Dean but he motioned for her to stay back. He ran inside as fast as he could and laid Alessa on top of the pool table, and took off his jacket and laid it under her head._

_Alessa's breathing was rapid and her blood was still leaking out, despite Dean and Alunni holding the area over her wounds._

_Dean banged his free fist on the pool table and shouted_ "Dâmmit! Couldn't you come back for this one favor?!" _Sam knew then that his brother had been praying to Castiel, but he did not comment on it. Now would have been the very wrong time to._

_The door to the roadhouse opened and Sam went to shoo away whoever it was, but froze in his footsteps. Dean turned and looked only to freeze himself at the sight of his angelic brethren._

_Castiel entered the roadhouse with a bag at his side and his trench coat around his shoulders, looking back and forth between Sam and Dean._

_Dean immediately went to Castiel and enveloped him in a hug, asking_ "Where the hêll have you been?!"

"I was protecting the angel tablet...But you seemed so urgent, I felt torn as to what to do...so I brought the tablet with me." _Castiel patted the bag at his side, the bag that contained the angel tablet. The tablet was a matter for another time, as Castiel now asked_ "What did you call me here for?"

"Oh!" _Dean yanked Castiel by the coat to Alessa._ "We were hunting three dragons and one burned her back, and to kill the dragon I had to stab through her with Excalibur...Can you heal her?!"

"I can try." _Castiel removed Alunni's hands from Alessa's body and replaced them with his own._

_Castiel's serene face was soon scrunched with effort, and after several moments he removed his hands._ "I was able to heal the sword wound...but I am unable to heal the wound from the dragon. Perhaps it is because dragons are one of Eve's oldest creations...I am not sure."

_Dean and Sam took Alessa and slowly turned her over, and Dean ripped open what was left of her shirt and jacket. Third and fourth degree burns covered almost the entirety of Alessa's back, and her muscles and bones could be seen in some places. Alunni held a hand over her mouth and repressed the urge to vomit violently._

"What are we supposed to do then!? That's..!" _Dean couldn't finish his sentence, and almost vomited himself._

_Alessa was taking short, wheezing breaths, and each one left her in more pain than the last. Her mind and body would soon begin to shut down because of the overwhelming agony of her injuries, but for now she could feel every excruciating ache and spasm that plagued her body._

_Alunni, as she continued to cover her mouth and nose, said_ "She can't stay here with burns like those...We have to call 911 or she'll die here! And no, I don't give a damn what she said. I'm calling."

_Alunni pulled out her cell phone and ran outside to call an ambulance while Dean and Sam both took off their jackets to cover Alessa's harsh burns. Castiel stepped forward and asked_ "Who is this woman to you that you would call to me after so long, Dean?"

"She's...nobody...We only met her two days ago, before we went looking for the dragons. She helped us find them and gave us the sword to kill them..."

"And you feel grateful...I wish there was more I could to to help you, but I must be going..."

"Wait!" _Dean did not take his hands off of Alessa, but he reached out mentally to Castiel._ "You've been gone for weeks and you just got back...Stay a while. We've had a lot of trouble lately and could use your help."

"Thank you for the sentiment, Dean, but I am not sure that is wise...I must still protect the angel tablet from anyone that would try to use it against us."

"Cas, _please,_ we need your help." _Castiel took a long look at Dean's pleading face and sighed._

"I suppose I may stay for some time...But I am not sure of what help I can be at this point."

_Alunni reentered the room and announced_ "The ambulance will be here in less than 10 minutes...Are you keeping her covered?"

"With our jackets, 'cause that's about all we have."

_They all looked down at Alessa's heaving form again and felt both sickened and despairing._


	4. Your Guardian Angel

**(Third Person PointOfView)**

_Alunni and Sam Winchester sat in Alessa's hospital room watching her sleep. Since her surgery a week ago, she had been under anesthesia, at Alunni's request. She knew Alessa would not be happy that she'd been taken to the hospital, or that she'd had surgery._

_Alessa had lost a lot of skin off her back, and didn't have enough of her own for a skin graft, so Sam and Dean had volunteered to donate some. Alunni had wanted to as well, but she wasn't a match to Alessa._

_Dean entered the room and gave a white paper bag to Sam and one to Alunni._ "There was a McDonald's down the street." _Dean had gone out for air nearly half an hour ago._

_Sam asked_ "You didn't get food for you?"

"I ate there." _In actuality, Dean had not eaten at all that day, or for the day or two preceding that one. He was worried about whether or not Alessa was going to survive, though he would not admit that aloud to his brother or anyone else. The bandage covering the area where his donated skin was began to itch, reminding him of his small yet important sacrifice._

_A nurse entered the room then and detached the anesthetic IV from Alessa's arm, and Alunni nearly lost it._ "What are you doing?! I specifically told the doctor to keep her anesthetized!"

"Your friend has been in here for a week and her grafts have almost healed, so we need to have her awake and alert to survey her. She should wake up within a few minutes to half an hour."

_The nurse left the room and Alunni uttered several curses as she dropped back into the chair at Alunni's side._ "Well, you two better prepare yourselves...As soon as she wakes up, she's gonna lose her shît."

_Sam asked_ "Why does she hate hospitals so much?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But every time I've ever suggested going to the hospital for something, she's flipped out."

"Is it like the thing with her fiancé?" _Alunni shrugged._

"I didn't even know about that until she told you. I knew him and I knew they were engaged, but I didn't know about her...killing him. Hêll, I even helped in the search for him!" _Alunni had been quite disgruntled when Sam relayed to her what Alessa had told him._ "I still can't believe Marilyn did that..."

"Well, sirens can make men do some vicious things...One almost made me and Dean kill each other before." _That was something Alunni could actually believe. These two sounded like good hunters, but they did stupid things sometimes. Like letting her best friend get fatally injured._

"You three...had better.. shut up...about Alex." _All three of them looked over at Alessa, who had begun to stir._ "Or I'll...kick your asses."

"Marilyn! Alessa!" _Alunni wanted to hug her best friend, but didn't know if it would hurt her or not, and was forced to fidget in her seat._ "I didn't know you would wake up that fast!"

"I have a high tolerance for drugs...I was never fully asleep in the first place." _Alessa raised her head and looked at her surroundings, and when she spoke next, it was in a furious tone._ "Alunni, where am I?"

"You're...in the hospital. Sam and Dean's friend was able to heal the sword wound, but he couldn't heal the dragon burn, and you were hurt really badly..."

_Alessa immediately turned over, ignoring the brief flash of pain that radiated down her back, and sat up. She saw that she wore a hospital gown and immediately shouted_ "Where the hêll are my clothes?!"

"They got burned...we don't have any here for you!" _Alessa stood and slumped against the wall, her head spinning and her legs tingling. Because she hadn't walked for a week, her legs had begun to atrophy._

_Alunni tried to help her friend, but Alessa pushed her back down into her chair, even with her diminished strength. She made her way over to the door and called out for a nurse, who nearly panicked when she saw Alessa on her feet._

"Miss Monroe, you aren't supposed to be out of bed! You could tear your skin grafts!"

"I don't give a shît about the skin grafts. Look, one of you nurses better bring me something to change into, or I'm walking out of this hospital in this excuse for a gown."

"You can't leave, you aren't fully healed!" _Alessa chuckled under her breath, wanting to strangle the nurse._

"Besides the fact that I have a constitutional right to refuse medical treatment, I will walk the hêll out of here if I goddâmned please. Now get me those clothes!"

_The nurse rushed away in fright and Alessa drooped against the wall, holding her spinning head._

_None of the three knew what to do, and they simply stared at Alessa until a different nurse came back with a packet of discharge papers in her hand._

"You have prescriptions for Morphine and Oxycodone, and you need to sign your discharge papers. We can provide you with a set of scrubs for you to leave in, if you don't have a set of your own clothes."

"Thanks..." _Alessa took the papers and the nurse walked away. She leaned on the small rolling table and signed the papers with the pen the nurse provided, and the nurse was already back by the time she was done. The discharge papers were traded for the scrubs and she stumbled her way the bathroom to change._

_After Alunni recovered from her momentary stupor, she gathered up her things and was waiting outside of the bathroom door for her best friend. Sam announced he was going to get her a wheelchair, but Alunni shook her head. Alessa would only get angrier at that._

_Alessa exited the bathroom wearing light blue hospital scrubs and white socks, and wobbled her way out of the room. Sam and Dean were still not sure of what to do, and simply followed silently after the injured hunter._

_When they exited the elevator, Sam hurried to the Impala and willingly gave his seat up to Alessa. She sat slowly, inhaling a sharp breath when her back came in contact with the leather car seat. Sam and Alunni took the backseat and when Dean got into the driver's, he asked_ "Is there anything you wanna get before we head back to the roadhouse?"

"My prescriptions filled, and something to eat. I'm starving..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Alessa's PointOfView)**

I held my breath as I sat back against a stack of pillows and blankets, and released it with a groan. "You okay?"

"Stop...being so...friendly...It's weird." Dean chuckled. "Where's...your brother?"

"He's with your friend Rosina getting your drugs...So you can be nice and docile and not try to assault anyone for the rest of the day." I made a face but it hurt, and I quickly dropped it. Not that it mattered.

My entire body hurt. The pain radiated from my back all down my arms and legs, and it hurt to move and breathe. It hurt even more to talk.

"You should...get me...my food...I'm hungry."

"Do I have to feed you too?" I smirked.

"Only if you want to." Dean chuckled and left the room, returning with the bag of Taco Bell containing my multiple orders of quesadillas. "So what...are you and Sam...gonna do now?" I had to take a brief breath after every few words.

"What d'you mean?"

"The job is over...so are you two...going to leave...or what?"

"Probably...We haven't found another job yet, so we can stick around a while longer." I smirked again and he looked confused.

"You don't have to...stick around to...take care of me...I know you aren't...the caring type..."

"Forget whatever Sam told you. I do other things beside drink and eat." I chuckled, albeit painfully, and began to eat.

My arms began to hurt halfway through though, and I pushed my food away. "What's taking them...so long?"

"I don't know...I'll call Sam." Dean stood and went into the other room, and I took the opportunity to roll over onto my stomach.

That alleviated much of the pain instantaneously, and I pressed my face deep into my pillow. I could feel my bandages tugging my skin all over my back and sides, and hated the fact that I couldn't take them off for another few days. Just because I hated being at the hospital didn't mean I was stupid enough to ignore their advice.

Dean came back in the room and announced "They're on their way...Think maybe there's something going on between them?"

I chuckled and said "Maybe...I'd rather Alunni...be with Sam...than you anyway." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not that bad..."

I scoffed. "You constantly get drunk...and you've been with more women...than anyone should...Besides, Alunni couldn't handle...someone that could...get her killed...during a hunt."

"Hey, you're here, aren't you?" Dean lowered his voice and asked "You're a hunter...think you'd be able to handle all my almost-killing awesomeness?"

I chuckled again. "Definitely...but could you...handle me?" He smirked and I relaxed into my pillows again with a sigh.

This whole fiasco started out with me wanting to kill the Winchesters, and now they were taking care of me...and one was trying to make a move on me.

Did they always turn things around this much?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometime later, I didn't know how long, I heard some noises in the main room that awoke me. I looked around, not even realizing that I'd fallen asleep, and groaned.

I rolled over and threw my legs off the side of the bed and, careful not to bend over too far, pulled my shoes on and stood.

I staggered my way down the short hallway and into the main room, where Sam, Dean, and Alunni were talking to a man in a trench coat. I recognized him as their angel friend Castiel, the one they said had healed me of the sword wound.

Their conversation quieted when I entered the room and I glowered. "Please, don't stop the conversation on account of me."

Alunni came over and asked "Are you feeling okay?"

I jerked away from her hand and said "I don't need your help." I heaved myself up onto a barstool and asked "So, why is there an angel standing in my roadhouse?"

Castiel stepped forward himself and said "When I came here several days ago to heal you, other angels were watching my movements, and have since begun a local search for me."

"And you want to hide here?" He nodded and I wasn't surprised. Even my first time meeting an angel couldn't ever be completely good, like everything else. "I don't have any angel-proofing up, so I'll have to do that. Alunni, get me some paint from the back closet."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "You're injured, you're not supposed to be doing any strenuous activity!"

"Fine, _I'll_ get it..." Everyone's eyes followed me as I got up and walked back through the hallway.

There was some old paint there leftover from I-don't-know how long ago, and I heaved the large bucket with me back into my bedroom.

I couldn't quite remember the proper symbols I needed though, and had to go back into the main room to fetch Castiel.

When I opened the door to my bedroom, though, he was already waiting there.

"Jeez...do you always pop up in the most inopportune places?"

"Sorry...Your friend Alunni was not sure if you would be able to do this yourself, and asked me to help you."

"Sure she did...Well, come on in. One symbol on each window of this building should be enough, right?"

"Yes." I handed the bucket off to him and watched him work.

I didn't really find it strange that an angel was painting symbols used against his own kind in my room, but with what else had happened over the last week and a half, I didn't think I'd be surprised by much at this point.

"So...what's the reason you're running with the Winchesters anyway? I'm sure someone of your...stature knows the trouble they bring."

"Dean and Sam...They do create much trouble, but they do more to solve that trouble than I have seen anyone else do. They have helped me after I deserved nothing more from them than death, and I have come to think of Dean as my own brother...Would you not be so devoted to your sibling?"

I shrugged. "I never got the chance to find out. Ghouls killed my parents when I was young, but I'm sure you already found that out from them...Hêll, I wasn't even allowed to go and find out what being devoted to a loving husband was like, because a siren went and ruined that as well...I guess Sam and Dean aren't the only ones that breed trouble."

Castiel went to leave my room, but I moved in his way to stop him.

"I'm allowing you to stay here because Sam and Dean want it, and because you helped save my life. I suggest you don't stay long though, because this many people with bad luck in one place...Something bad is bound to happen real soon."

"I have helped Sam and Dean defeat Lucifer, Michael, the Leviathans, and countless monsters and demons. I believe that we will be safe enough here."

"Well, I do have weapons we can use against pretty much every known beast...But to be safe, I'll go put some demon wards on the outside. If the angels are after you for that thing you're carrying, I'm gonna assume the demons want it even more."

I didn't have any more paint or chalk or anything inside, so I hobbled my way to the shed outback, where I kept the rest of our 'non-essential' supplies. The bright sun felt hot on my back, even through my shirt and the bandages, and the heat reminded me of how that dragon had sliced his hot claws through my back like it was butter.

"You goddâmned dragon...Shoulda just killed me instead of injuring me, I woulda been happier with that!" I didn't even know why I bothered; the dragon was long dead and there was nothing to do about my injury now but wait for it to heal on its own.

"Well, don't you sound mighty miserable..." I exited the shed with a can of black spray paint in hand and saw Dean standing in the dirt lot.

"There's no need for sarcasm, Dean, I can provide enough of that myself." I limped my way past him to my roadhouse but he grabbed my arm. I jerked it out of his grip, the effort causing my back to twinge slightly, and asked "What the hêll was that for?"

"You trying to get hurt again?" He took the spray paint from me. "You need to take it easy and rest, and stop trying to do everything. There's four perfectly able-bodied hunters here willing to do it for you." I actually laughed aloud at that.

"There's two of the unluckiest hunters I've ever seen, coupled with a fallen angel and my bartender, who is fast on her way to becoming unemployed. I'd say that's a long way off from what you're talking about." I went to limp my way inside, but my mouth got the better of me and I turned and spouted off "What the hêll is wrong with you?!"

"Me!?"

"Yeah!" I forced my way back over to him and looked him right in the face. "First you come here acting like you own the place, then you say you hate working with me, and now you're trying to take care of me like some kind of friggin'...I don't even know!"

"Maybe it's called being helpful to a fellow hunter? A lot of crâp has happened to me too, sister, and I know what kind of toll that can take on you, so I'm just trying to help the best I can. If you don't like the way I'm helping then just lemme know."

I took a deep breath, trying to avoid fully flipping out. "The only thing I would appreciate right now is for you and Sam to stop trying to identify with me. Yeah, you've been through a lot, but you haven't been through what I have. I've killed people, Dean. _Human_ people. I had to kill my own goddâmned fiancé, or did you forget about that? Oh, or maybe I should tell you about the kids I killed overseas! Or how I had to rip my own baby out of my goddamned stomach!"

Dean's eyes widened, and I cackled. Cackled. I was going mad and I knew it.

"See? Told you I've killed more things than you know. You wanna know why I killed that girl we saved? She was râped by one of those dragons, and she was going to bear one of its children, that's why. Dragons take virgins for two reasons: to eat, or to make more dragons."

"How do you know that?" I glowered and he looked pained as he asked "You...were râped by..?"

I threw my hands in the air. "Now you get it! I have that dragon sword in my basement because when I was 19, I got taken. I was engaged and ready to get married, and a dragon snatched me right out of my own front yard. Alex didn't notice, of course, because he'd been taken over by that siren. The dragon râped me, I stole the sword to kill it, and when I returned and Alex attacked me, I used it to kill him too. It wasn't until after I'd burned him and scattered the ashes that I found out I was pregnant."

"So...what did you do?"

"What do you mean, what did I do? I went and got the thing sliced out of me. 'Course, it wasn't completely dead until I stabbed it with the sword...And now that you have that part of my life story, is there anything else you'd like to know? Maybe about how I chopped someone's head off to kill the demon that was bound inside him? Or about the vampire nest that tried to feast on me, and almsot succeeded?"

Dean looked deeply disturbed by the time I was done talking, and I just felt drained. Physically, mentally, emotionally...I felt like I had nothing left. I just spent five minutes of my otherwise useless life telling this stranger, a stranger that'd tried to pick me up, about my dragon spawn and how I'd killed it without a second thought.

Well, that wasn't true. I'd had second thoughts afterwards, and thirds and fourths and fifths. That was the only life and probably would be the only one _ever,_ that had been inside me. I'd wanted to have a real marriage, and got rewarded by having my innocence forcefully taken and my fiancé stolen from me by a bunch of monsters.

God, why did I have such a pitiful life..? Really?


	5. Let Me Be Myself

"Has anything tried to attack yet?" Alunni shook her head.

"A couple of hunters showed up wanting to know why we were closed, and I told them you were out of town helping a friend on a case. We'll probably get a lot of crap for it once we open back up again..."

"If they don't like it, they can go to Hêll." Alunni's eyes widened. "I'm not gonna take any more crâp from any more hunters, especially the bums that come to hide out here." I could almost feel Sam and Dean's eyes on me as I said that, but I didn't care. "How are we on supplies?"

"Liquor and food, we have enough to last for months...We need normal stuff to drink though, unless you wanna get drunk every time you get thirsty."

I stood and remarked "That wouldn't be so bad by this point." I walked out the front door of the roadhouse, and waited outside the door for the inevitable argument that would ensue next.

There was some commotion inside and Dean walked out a few moments later, keys in hand. He spun and saw me standing right beside the doorway and I said "We ready to go?"

"What? You knew they'd make me take you?"

"I knew someone was going to argue that I couldn't go into town by myself, even to go shopping. So, are we going?"

Dean grumbled as I followed him to his Impala and we got in. I held my breath as I sat back against the seat, and he looked at me oddly. "Aren't you supposed to be taking a crâpload of pills everyday to make sure your back _doesn't_ hurt?"

I nodded. "I have a high tolerance for drugs, remember? They only dull the pain, not erase it completely...Besides, I'm not one for taking drugs anyway."

"You're not one for a _lot_ of things." I shrugged and he started up the car. "I hope you know I'm not bankrolling this trip...I've spent enough dâmn money here."

"Well, someone's in a bad mood...Hasn't drinking my liquor in the middle of the night been satisfying you?" When Dean didn't respond, I chuckled. "You're not exactly quiet, you know...I'm not pissed, it's not like we don't have 80 more bottles in back. Just don't go ripping through all the good stuff, 'cause then we'll have to fight."

"Are you kidding? I can't fight a cripple, it's not fair." I gasped and smacked Dean's arm and he laughed.

"And here, I thought you were a gentleman that wouldn't fight a woman..."

"I won't hit one, but if you start fighting with me, it's only right that I kick your âss."

"Oh really?! When I'm all healed up, we'll see who kicks whose âss then...With my superior training and experience, it shouldn't be a surprise who wins."

"You're right...It'll be an easy victory for me." He laughed as I hit him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we were in the nearest Walmart pushing our way through the crowds, I was a little less enthusiastic about being there.

"Have I ever told you that I hate crowds...Ugh..." I shuddered as we passed a particularly large group of large people. "Please kill me if I ever get like that."

Dean smirked and pushed our cart ahead. We only had a few things, some stuff to drink and some clothes to replace my burned ones, but my persisting limp made it hard to carry everything in a basket.

"Why don't you buy one of these?" Dean grinned like an idiot and pointed to a lacey bra we walked by.

"Besides the fact that I can't wear one yet, I don't need lace to show off."

"Can't wear one...Really?" I pulled my jacket tighter around me and he laughed. "Relax, I'm kidding...mostly." I groaned and led him to one of the registers.

The woman there began to scan our items and asked "Do you and your husband have any coupons today?"

"No, no coupons..." I looked beside me at Dean's slightly horrified face and elbowed him. He jerked and the horror turned to a nervous smile. "I pulled out the wad of cash I'd brough along and said to him "Would you mind carrying our things, dear?"

"Of course not...Alessa." I rolled my eyes and paid the woman, who gave us a smile and a wave as we walked away. In a low tone, Dean asked "What the hêll was that?!"

"I was acting the part, deal with it."

"But us being married?!"

"Don't take it so literally. Would you rather me correct her and make us both look suspicious? You're already on the run."

"Well...give me a little warning next time." I scoffed.

"Sure...How about I buy us matching rings to wear the next time we go out?I'll even make sure they're gold."

"Nah, I prefer silver."

"Of course..." We got to his Impala and I sat our bags on my lap for the ride home. When we did get going, I said "You should definitely let me drive this car one of these days..."

"My baby? Nah, I'm the only one that drives her."

"Hey, I have my baby too, remember? Of course, she's really ostentatious, so she sits in the garage most of the time...So I wanna take a crack at yours. I promise I won't scratch her."

Dean chuckled. "Maybe...first let's get this stuff back to the roadhouse."

It was only a short drive back, but when we saw Alunni standing outside with my Black Widow in her hands, I knew something was wrong.

Dean jumped out and shouted. "What's wrong?! Are Sam and Cas okay!?"

"They're fine...I tried to call you Marilyn, but you left your phone here." I looked at her oddly as I pulled myself out of the car. "We got a call on the roadhouse phone. He sounded like one of the regulars, but then he started asking about Dean and Sam, and the angel...I think it was a demon or something."

I grumbled. "It could've been...Or it really was one of our regulars, and the demons tipped them off that the Winchesters are hiding out here. They know the place will be protected, so only humans will be able to enter...Shît!" I hobbled forward and almost fell, but Dean caught me by the arm and held me up. "We have to get ready."

"I know...Rosina, you go get some more weapons, with some rubber rounds if there are any...We won't kill anyone that we don't have to."

"What?! Marilyn, what is he talking about!?"

"If the demons tipped off the hunters that Sam and Dean are here, then they _will_ shop up, with weapons of their own...Forget the rubber rounds, just get me my M24." Alunni went inside and Dean helped me hobble in as well. His brother and Castiel were waiting inside, and I said "Well, am I the only one that's surprised by today's news?"

I sighed when there was no response. I turned to Dean and said "If you have a powerful weapon, I suggest you get it now." Alunni came with my M24 sniper, already loaded and ready. "We have some hunters on the way."

I went through the back into Alunni's room, where there was the fold down ladder that led to the roof. I had a hard time making it up the ladder, especially with Alunni standing beneath me going "Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine..." I heaved myself up the few rungs and pushed open the trap door onto the roof. The late afternoon sun hurt my eyes, and I had to take a few moments before I pulled myself the rest of the way onto the roof. Alunni popped her head out of the trap door and I said "Whichever one of the Winchester boys is better with their rifle, tell them to get up here."

5 minutes later, there was no guess as to which one it was.

Dean climbed up with a Remington 700 in hand, which was the same as what I had, minus all the military modifications.

"I just can't get rid of you, can I?" He shrugged.

"Who would really want to?" I rolled my eyes.

"Quit trying to play yourself, and set up over there." He chuckled as he went to the South-facing side of the roof and set his weapon up. "You actually good with that thing, or did Alunni tell you to come up here?"

"Oh, I'm good with it, don't you worry. I'm good at everything I do."

I was distracted from the serious moment and laughed hysterically.

"What...is _with_ you today?! You're like a perverted little teenager...I think you need laid."

Dean chuckled and asked "Is that an offer.?"

"Would you accept?"

He looked like he was about to say something, but I saw movement through my scope and raised a hand. "I can see them...Come over here and look." He brought his gun to me and I focused in on the area I was looking at. "Can you see them?"

"Yeah...Those really your regulars coming to kill us?"

"At least two of them are...Won't they get a hoot when they find out who I am." In the far off distance, we could both see the pickup truck approaching at a clip with two in the cabin and three more riding in the bed. The two in the cabin I recognized, because they came into the roadhouse at least once a week to drink and play pool. I remembered winning money from them more than once.

"Sorry if you get killed...You did have fair warning when we got here though."

"Don't go apologizing like it's goodbye...I've almost died and you have died, so there's no way a couple of humans are gonna take us down that easily."

I watched through my scope as they got closer and closer, but the truck stopped and slowed about 500 yards down the long, empty road. Dusk was rolling in so I switched to nightvision, and could see them making a phone call.

I could hear the roadhouse phonee ring downstairs and Alunni brought it up to me, and I asnwered with a remote "What do you want, Dale?"

There was a moment of silence before he asked "How do you know it's me?"

"Because I'm watching you make this phone call, you fat fûck. Now what do you want?" I watched him spin and look out his truck windows and said "Answer the dâmned question."

"Me and the boys heard you have the Winchesters holed up there...Now you know they have a price on their heads, and we're comin' to collect. We'd really appreciate it if you and that Rosina wouldn't get in the way, but we'll hurt you if we have to."

I cackled and Dean looked at me oddly. "I just spent the last two weeks hunting and killing three dragons, and healing from injuried that would've killed anyone else...You come and try to get Sam and Dean, but I promise you won't survive."

I hung up and watched through my scope as Dale argued with his hunter buddies, and their truck started moving again.

I sighed and said to Dean "They just don't know how to quit, do they?"

"Guess not...Sure you want to do this?"

"No different from killing a monster..."

I wrapped my finger around the trigger and aimed right at Dale's face, but decided to go for and all-in-one shot. I moved my aim to the truck's engine, which was easy considering how much slower it was moving than before it had stopped.

I squeezed the trigger and the bullets barely made a noise as they exited the barrel and suppressor and whizzed through the evening air.

There was a lot more noise as they punched holes in the truck hood and engine, and Dale lost control of the truck and it turned and flipped on its roof, immediately crushing the four men that had been riding in back.

I stood and swore Dean looked the tiniest bit worried, but he covered it up with "You got off like three shots before I did even one...That a part of your Marine training too?"

"Kill 'em hard, kill 'em fast. My motto." We made our way back down the ladder, me very slowly again, and trekked the 450 yards or so down the road.

As we walked, Dean asked "Did that not bother you at all?"

"What?" He looked astounded.

"We just blew away 6 people...6 _human_ people...That doesn't affect you at all?"

"Of course it affects me...but they were going to attack us, and I had no choice. I'm not going to let guilt get in the way of a justified killing."

In truth, killing those men hadn't really affected me at all. Yes, I knew it was wrong, but I didn't feel bad for doing it.

By the time we reached the overturned truck, I was heaving for breath. My scarred lungs hurt each time I breathed, and my head swm from lack of oxygen. I ignored it though, and kept moving forward.

Dale, not surprisingly, was the only survivor, and we found him struggling to pull himself out of the truck window. His large stomach was caught, though, and he was stuck.

He looked up and saw us and asked _"Marilyn?_ What are you doing here? And with him!"

I kneeled down and said "The thing is, my real name's not Marilyn...It's Alessa." At his shocked expression, I almost laughed. "Yup, I've been hiding in plain sight the whole time. I've also been strapped down to a hospital bed because I lost the skin off my back, and here you come, trying to kill the very boys that've been taking care of me."

"Marilyn...Alessa, it's not my fault! The Demon King put a price up on them, and also promised to keep his kind outta this town if we got rid of them..!"

I looked up at Dean. "Demon King?"

"Crowley...Just a high-up doûchebag that has it out for us. He's one of the ones lookin' for Cas."

I looked back at Dale. "Well Dale, I suggest you tell your Demon King that he isn't getting the Winchesters or the angel now or ever, because I'm keepin a close watch on them. Actually, you can just tell him when you get downstairs." I blasted off a shot with my rifle and Dale's head literally blew off.

I stood and wiped a bit of blodd from my face and said "Get your angel buddy over here to poof all this stuff away...I don't feel like burying anybody tonight." Dean complained as I turned and walked back towards my roadhouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Dean's PointOfView)**

There's somethin' not right about Alessa."

"What do you mean? She seems fine to me." I wanted to hit my brother. he was a good hunter, but **dâmn** could he be dense sometimes.

"'Fine' isn't blowing away 6 hunters, one right in front of my face, and being completely okay with it. Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"Some people are just more used to killing, Dean. Look at us."

"Yeah, but we don't go around killing our own kind and then drink a beer to celebrate." Alessa was inside with her bartender friend Rosina, drinking. "And another thing...why doesn't she tell anyone who she is? That's pretty dâmn suspicious too."

"We don't tell anyone who we are either. Do you remember Charlie? She had like 8 different personas that she used, and we didn't even know half of them. Some people are just more...paranoid than others."

"Paranoid isn't the word for it...She keeps her identity a secret, has an entire _arsenal_ in her basement, and goes around killing people like it's nobody's business...I'm telling you, she has to be on the run or something."

"Either that, or she's Batman." Was my little brother an idiot? "Come on Dean, just let it go."

"Yeah, I'll let it go when she tells me what's really going on here."


	6. Come As You Are

Before I even opened my eyes, I felt restraints around my wrists and cursed aloud. I opened my eyes and saw nobody, but I was still in my room. my wrists and ankles were bound to the corners of my bed frame. "Alright, who the hêll is here?"

I heard some shuffling on the other side of my bedroom door and it opened to reveal Sam Winchester. I was dumbfounded.

_"Sam?_ You did this to me!?"

He threw his hands up in defense and said "No! I had _nothing_ to do with tying you up...It was all Dean's idea." I heard Dean curse Sam from the other room.

"What about Alunni? Did she just let you do this? _How_ did you even do this?!"

Sam came in and shut my door, and sat on the bed by my feet. "Last night, when you were drinking, we asked Castiel to put you to sleep using his powers, because Dean was suspicious of you..." The _angel_ put me to sleep!? I knew it was a bad idea to let him stay here. "Rosina didn't want anything to do with this, so she left after Dean tied you up."

"Left!? Permanently?" He nodded. "But...See, I knew you Winchesters were going to ruin everything!" I struggled against my bonds, but it was no use. I didn't yet have the strength to break them. "If Dean was the one to tie me up and drive my best friend away, then why am I talking to you? I should be talking to that sonofa-bîtch out there."

Sam sighed and said "I came in here to try to explain things, because you would've just tried to break free and kill Dean if he came in."

"Who says I won't do the same to you?"

I guessed that finally set Dean off, because my door opened again and he stomped in.

"Well, the evil idiot finally emerges...Going to release me so I can kill you yet?"

"You wish. I'm going to keep you strapped to that bed until I find out exactly what is wrong with you. Fortunately we have an angel at our disposal to expedite that process."

Dean called Castiel into the room and I struggled harder, feeling the ropes digging hard into my wrists. I began to sweat from the strain and my back was getting irritated from it, and I knew I had to get out. I wasn't going to sacrifice my newly replaced back just for it to get damaged by any of _them._

I couldn't break the ropes or even slip out of them though, and I twisted my body violently when the angel tried to put his hands on my head.

"No! Let me **GO!"**

He put his hands on my face and I gasped, feeling him digging into my mind. He was prodding at my memories, looking to see what was wrong with me, and I pushed violently back.

Castiel released me and looked shocked, and said to Dean "She doesn't want me digging around in her head...She's trying to keep me out."

"Well push back, goddâmmit. You're an angel, not some kind of pansy."

Castiel put his hands to me again, and when I tried to push him out again he was prepared, and I ground my teeth from the amount of force I was using against him. He dug through my mind though, but found nothing but a lot of bad memories, like I knew he would.

Castiel released me again and said "There isn't anything there. Alessa has genuinely killed many creatures and many humans, and is not possessed, poisoned, or anything else."

I glared at Dean and said "So, are you going to let me go now?"

Dean looked like he was deliberating, and Sam said "Dean!"

"What?! I know there is something wrong here, even if Cas can't find out what it is."

"Well you can go and think something is wrong, but I'm untying her."

Sam began to pull at the ropes restraining my ankles and I sarcastically said _"Thank_ you Sam. At least one of you Winchesters seems to be trustworthy."

Dean made a face and said "Well you won't have to worry about us for very long, 'cause we're outta here today." He stomped out of my room as Sam finished on my ankles and began to unbind my wrists.

He quietly murmured "Just because he's acting like a hard-âss doesn't mean he didn't have good reason...He was genuinely worried about you."

"Yeah, sure...When I worry about someone, I tend to help them, not to tie them down and torture them." Sam released my wrists and I rubbed at the red, bloody marks there. "Are you two really leaving?"

"With this, I think it's best...Besides, we've been ignoring hunting for awhile now, and you know that's never good."

"Tell me about it. I ignore it for a few years and the Apocalypse happens...What about the angel?"

"Cas? I don't know...I think he's tired of running from everyone, and he'll be in danger if we take him with us..."

I noticed Sam's downtrodden look and sighed; I was probably going to regret what I was about to say. "You and Dean don't worry about Castiel, I'll keep him here with me...I can even train him to be my new bartender."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, good luck with that...You really going to reopen this place after what's happened?"

I nodded "I'm not gonna let a few rogue hunters ruin my business. If the others have anything to say about you two or the ones I killed, then they can handle it with me personally. No more hiding this time."

He smiled. "Glad to hear it..." I stood and arched my back, glad to be able to stretch my skin again. It felt so much better than being bound in one place. "I'll try to convince Dean to come visit after awhile, I know he'll wanna see Cas...Otherwise it might just be me."

"That's okay...If he doesn't wanna come, he doesn't have to. Hêll, I wouldn't even want to."

Sam and I went down the hall into the main area of the roadhouse, and found Dean hauling his and Sam's things out the front door to the Impala. Castiel was sitting quietly at the bar drinking, and I had to hold in a chuckle. I would've never expected to see an angel drink.

"Well, I guess it's time to go...Keep yourself safe, alright?" I nodded.

"Well, I'll be making these demon and angel-proofings permanent, so I don't think you gotta be worried about that...Keep your idiot older brother alive for me, huh?"

"Sure." We hugged briefly. "Bye." I watched Sam follow his brother outside, them argue briefly, and then leave quickly in the Impala.

I went behind the bar and began wiping it down, and Castiel said "You didn't tell Dean about your feelings."

I wasn't surprised that the angel had sensed that when he went digging through my mind. "Well, it's not like they're anything serious...Besides, he just tied me to my bed because he thought I was possessed. I think we can safely say those feelings aren't mutual."

"Maybe...But Dean didn't come looking for me when I was in the hospital, or stay for two weeks to take care of me." I shrugged.

"You might be right, but I'm not going to press the issue...So, are you gonna make yourself useful here, or just going to drink my entire liquor stash away?"

"I don't know how to be a bartender, if that is what you're referring to. I heard you say that to Sam."

"Well, then you must've heard me say that I'll teach you. I have to run the grill in the kitchen, so you can learn to do this. Come on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Castiel attempted to spin a whiskey bottle in his hands and nearly dropped it, and I laughed hysterically.

"Don't worry, you won't have to do much of that...Just pick out the right liquor and make a few drinks, and you should be fine."

"What if they order something I don't know?"

"Well, it's mostly just hunters in here, so you don't have to worry about someone coming in and ordering an appletini or anything. Sometimes ladies do come in, and I'll just help you."

The angel had actually done a very good job at making the few drinks that I had showed him, and there was a group of empty glasses beside me on the bar to prove it.

I asked "How long do you think you'll stay here? This isn't the best place..."

"As long as I can. Dean and Sam will know where I am if they should need me, and this place is protected from the angels and demons, so I do not have to keep running...It will be a comfort to not have to keep running."

"I figured it would be. You just do your part and don't attract any unwanted attention, and you can stay as long as I want. I've been meaning to ask you...where did you hide that angel tablet? And what is it? You just said it was very important, but nobody ever told me anything about it."

"The angel tablet is a tablet that has information on the angels...About what we are, how we work...But I am not sure of the exact information on it, because only a Prophet may read it."

"Are there other tablets?"

"Yes. One for the Leviathan, and one for the demons. I do not know where they are."

"May I see the angel tablet?" Castiel suddenly looked very defensive. "Unless you'd rather not show me..."

"I was tasked with protecting the tablet from everyone..." He sighed. "But you have been very gracious to me, despite what has transpired between Dean and you."

Castiel left from behind the bar and went back into the hall, and it was several minutes before he emerged with a dark, squircle-shaped stone that he set before me. It was damp, and when I touched it, I saw the remnants of blood that it looked like he's tried to wipe off.

"Why is thing covered in blood..?" I saw that he was holding his midsection, and I asked "Was this...in _you?"_ He nodded. I picked it up and examined it and said "Well, that's a pretty good hiding place...I Can't believe you just cut yourself open though."

"Have you not done something similar?"

"Removing bullets and removing an entire stone are two different things...Are you going to be alright?"

"My injury has already begun to heal...I will be fine." I raised my eyebrow, doubtful that he was being truthful. He might've been an angel, but I wasn't an idiot.

Nonetheless, I brought the tablet to my face and examined the writing on it. It was almost like a form of ancient cuneiform, with tiny pictographs representing words and phrases. My vision began to blur and my head began to hurt as I stared at the vertical runes, and I swiftly handed it back to Castiel.

"What? What is wrong?"

"It hurts my head to read it...If It wasn't giving me a mind-splitting headache, I might be able to tell you what it says..."

"That is alright, I...Wait, _What?"_ I suddenly found myself held 6 feet in the air by either of my arms as Castiel nearly screamed "You can read it!?"

"Put me down!" He lowered me back down onto the ground and I yanked my arms out of his grip. "I could only tell what a couple of the words were, but like I said, it started to give me a friggin' migraine...Why does it matter if I was able to read it?"

"I've told you, only a Prophet of the Lord is able to decipher the meaning of these tablets. We angels have the names of every prophet seared into our minds, and you are a name I do not recognize."

"So I'm not a prophet, big deal!" Castiel looked at me like I'd gone insane, and I knew I said something wrong.

"It is indeed a big deal. Big enough of a deal that it could potentially stop the fighting between the angels, if you are able to read that entire tablet. I must alert Dean and Sam immediately..."

**No!"** Castiel stopped and looked at me. "You cannot tell them about this. I can't have them coming back her just yet...Do you not remember what happened earlier this morning?"

"Yes, but this..."

I waved my hands around and shouted "I don't _care_ about what Dean and Sam will think of this. They have enough to worry about right now, and if we can keep this from them right now, then we must...We don't need them to figure this out."

"Then what do you suggest we do? Dean and Sam are the only ones that have had contact with the current prophet, and I...I do not know what to do."

Well, at least he had the gall to admit that he was lost in this.

"Well, Sam and Dean aren't the only hunters you know, remember? I've been doing this a long time too, and I've learned a few things that may help us."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that it might not be a coincidence that I get found out the same time you and the Winchesters come to me, or that I inherited this place after it was burned down by a bunch of demons to prepare for the Apocalypse. There's a few people we need to talk to, and we'll need to capture a demon to reach them."

"Talk to whom?"

"For starters, the ones that started this whole process up when they decided to off Ellen and Jo."

Castiel's normally sullen face turned to one full of horror. "No! You cannot attempt to summon Lucifer _or_ Michael! They'll destroy _everything_ if they are released!"

"Did I say I was going to release them? I just need to speak with them...And I don't need to open their Cage to do it, either. I just need to get to it's location, which is somewhere in Hêll, right?" Castiel reluctantly nodded.

"Yes...But what demon would have the knowledge that we need?" I shrugged.

"What better demon to start with than the King of Hêll?"


End file.
